


Disturbing Behaviour

by x sɪʜᴛʀɪᴄ x (Cry_Babi)



Series: Flirting with Death [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Finan is a slut, M/M, Or Sihtric keeps killing any man that Finan tries to fuck, Sihtric is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/x%20s%C9%AA%CA%9C%E1%B4%9B%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%84%20x
Summary: Sihtric is jealous of Finans conquests.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric
Series: Flirting with Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609831
Kudos: 19





	Disturbing Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> The parts of this series are like sequential chapters of the same story, best read in order.

“Mhhh... good boy...” 

Looking down, Finan locks eyes with the, too young, newly joined, warrior he’s picked tonight. The boy is barely 17, but he’s cute, tall, with green eyes and broad shoulders. But most importantly, he’s willing. And he doesn’t even care, that the guy might just be sucking his dick because he knows that Finan is Uhtreds second.

He doesn’t care why, as long as he gets to fuck that tight, wet throat. He’s already forgotten the boys name, tomorrow he might even forget what he looked like. He’ll just join the line of random males willing to get on their knees, for the prospect of moving up. 

Like most of them, this one has a certain likeness to someone else he knows. 

This really isn’t done on purpose, Sihtric just happens to have the kind of features that Finan looks for in another man. Just because he likes them a little barbaric means nothing...

I mean, you know, sure, he’d fuck Sihtric. If the guy didn’t look like he might try to slash Finans throat if he tried. He did have a habit of watching very closely whenever Finan would leave camp with another male in tow. And every time he passed him when he came back, Sihtric would give him a very disgusted kind of look.

But, whatever. Finan didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought about his sexuality. Well, one person only. And, Uhtred knew and didn’t care, which is as far as Finan caring goes.

”Ahfuckkk...” Hissing loudly he’s dragged back to the present. Shit, this guy has done this before, he’s way too skilled with that tongue to be a first timer. Finans hands start to pull on his hair, clenching around it, his breath getting heavy and shallow. He grinds his hips forward, trying to push his cock further down that throat, making the nameless male gag.

He likes that sound. 

So he does it again. Until the guy is chocking and Finan is fucking his mouth rough and hard. 

Just as he’s about to climax he hears a branch snap. Distracted for a moment, he has to start all over again, shoving two fingers into that mouth beside his cock, Finan starts to thrust a little harder.

But, his eyes immediately search the area around them, he’s too used to it, doesn’t want to die with his dick in someone’s mouth. 

And.

He’s hidden pretty well, Finan almost misses him. But then again, that is Sihtrics specialty. Scouting and watching, without being seen. He does see him now though, with half his face hidden in shadow, his eyes glaring.

He looks angry. Of course.

But, fuck, fuck, fuck. That angry look is kind of turning Finan on. Yeah, he likes that. His eyes lock onto Sihtrics, to his surprise he doesn’t look away. 

Finan licks his lips, yes, yes, yes, he can just see the outline of Sihtric shoulders, his bare arms, can’t help imagining biting into the hard muscle, leaving a dark mark-

“Fuckkkk...” Finan tenses from head to toe. Sihtric must know he just came, it was hard to miss, but, he still doesn’t look away. Huh, maybe he’s got a chance with that after all. Finan keeps the eye contact, even when he feels the nameless one pull away and stand up. He just adjusts his clothes and-

“Thanks... go back to camp...” he mutters an order, a half-assed attempt, and pushes the male away. Nameless looks pissed off, but knows an order when hears one. A minute later, Sihtric and Finan are alone-

“You just going to stand there watching pervert?” 

Yeah that gets Sihtrics attention. He finally breaks eye contact with Finan and approaches, stopping a foot away and spitting on the ground before him-

“Woah! Okay, if your that disgusted why the fuck are you standing there watching me?” Finan raises his voice, he’s not in the mood to defend his sexual preference tonight-

“Someone told me, wanted to see if it was true.” 

Finan can’t read him right now like he usually can. Can’t tell if he’s pissed off or fucking curious, so-

“Fuck Sihtric if you’ve got a problem with me just say so.”

“I’ve got a problem with you, your embarrassing our Lord with this shit.” 

Oh fuck, he didn’t. 

“Am I?” 

Finan closes the gap between them, Sihtric isn’t expecting it, is standing wide open. So when his head bounces back, nose spraying blood he stumbles backwards until his back hits a tree. Finans knuckles are painted red, he’s hasn’t been this angry in a long time.

“Fucking hell...” muttering angrily Sihtric wipes the blood from his lips.

Finan is FURIOUS, losing it, just wants to hurt and humiliate Sihtric as much as those words did him. He pins Sihtric to the tree, punching him again, hard enough to knock him half unconscious. His head drops forward, muscles relaxed. Finan holds him up with one arm while the other starts to pull on Sihtrics clothes, ridding him of everything from the waist down, pushing his left arm into Sihtrics throat, to keep him trapped, to make sure he can’t struggle when he comes back around. Finan can just apply more pressure, strangling him easily. 

When he reaches down to wrap his hand around Sihtrics cock, he feels him half hard already.

Fucking hypocrite! Fucking cunt! He was getting off on watching after all! He’s just a messed up asshole, probably lies to himself about wanting to get fucked up the ass!

Moving his hand along the other’s length Finan is fucking BLIND with rage. 

Just that little comment about Uhtred... but, to Finan it’s fucking worse than blasphemy. Without Uhtred, he would be dead at the bottom of the ocean. 

And Uhtred didn’t care! He didn’t care who or what Finan fucked as long as he was loyal! 

He knows that. He does. But, hearing Sihtric say something like that...

“Get of me...” He’s coming back around. For a second, he can only the feel the arm at his throat, cutting of half his airway... then...

“Get of me!! You sick fuck!! Get of me!!” 

Then he notices just what Finan is doing. He does not look happy, but, Finan can feel him leaking precum onto his hand, soooo...

“Shut up.” He says and applies a little pressure on Sihtrics throat. His protests turn into strangled noises, but he’s still fucking hard. Finan can feel his body tense, and for some reason, when he strangles him Sihtric gets even harder in his hand.

Finan starts to chuckle. It’s a visceral, dark sound. 

“You like this dont you?” He moves him arm to let him breathe, but he keeps stroking Sihtrics cock-

“Fuck... you... I’m... gunna... kill you...” he sounds angry, a second later though, Finan hears him let out a very quiet moan, he can see him trying to bite his lip and keep it in. 

And, he’s really fucking pissed off about that comment, decides to be an asshole back, applies pressure again. 

Damn, he’s liking those noises Sihtric is making now, gasping for air, choking, twitching. He’s definitely right.

Sihtric likes the strangling. 

Well he does in this position. Doesn’t take him long to tense up all over.

Just before he cums though, Finan stops. 

“Hey!-“

There it is.

Just for a split second, in the heat of the moment, Sihtric couldn’t stop himself. Finan knows that sentence would have ended with ‘why did you stop’.

Now there’s just silence, plus Finan grinning like a psychopath.

“Hey what? Huh? Did you not want me to stop? You said you’d kill me if I didn’t let you go?” Which he does right now. Stepping away from Sihtric he crosses his arms-

“Well?”

“Fuck you.” Sihtric immediately starts to pull his clothes back on, but, he doesn’t leave. Doesn’t even attack. Just stands there-

“You don’t even give a fuck about this ‘embarrassing’ our lord, do you? Your... just fucking jealous.” Yeah, that’s definitely it, Finan is a hundred percent sure.

“Shut up.” But Sihtric obviously has some fucking denial issues going on. So Finan steps back to him, slowly, really fucking slowly. Placing one hand on Sihtrics hip he leans in to kiss him.

He was definitely right about all this. It doesn’t happen right away, but Sihtric starts to kiss back. When he pulls away, he tries not to sound too smug.

“Why didn’t you just say something. If you were jealous? Instead of pissing me off like that??” 

Sihtric shakes his head a little-

“I’m not jealous. It just... it pisses me off, seeing you with a differently guy every fucking night.”

“Yeah that’s called being jealous.” Finan laughs, but before Sihtric can say anything else, he goes back to kissing him. His lips are still covered in blood, the metallic taste shouldn’t feel this good, it should remind him of decaying flesh and lost friends. Instead it makes him moan into the kiss.

He feels Sihtrics tongue lick his teeth, feels the tip against his own, Finans hands start to tug at the straps keeping his leather armour on. But fuck, he’s getting hard again. He just came like 15 minutes ago. 

I mean, yeah, he’d be able to get it up again quicker than that even, but, why bother? It’s not like he ever fucks the same guy twice in one night. He never has the fucking time. He has been thinking about fucking Sihtric for a while though...

Finan starts to bite into Sihtrics lip, licking his jaw and down his neck. At first he’s obviously enjoying it, his head drops back, giving Finan easier access. His breaths get heavier, he even hears him hiss a little. 

Then, Finan pulls on Sihtrics hip, pushing their bodies up against each other, until his hard on is grinding into Sihtrics thigh. 

“Ah no fuck stop!” 

And, Sihtric freaks out. Pushing Finan back and drawing his blade. 

What the fuck...

Finan just stands there, looking confused as all fuck. When Sihtric doesn’t put that sword away, he speaks up-

“You are seriously messed up... I don’t fucking get it. You don’t like seeing me fuck other guys, but you freak out when I try to fuck you. I can’t even with this shit...” 

And, he turns to leave, he hears Sihtric sheave his sword, but he makes no move to try to stop Finan from leaving. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. What was that?? 

Sleep evades him for the rest of the night, thanks to Sihtric and his fucked up behaviour.


End file.
